The Apple of Eden
Antagonists Templars EITC Royal navy King Carlos Clemente More to come...... Protagonists Captain Jason Shiprat (Master Assassin) More to come....... Act 1 Scene 1 is a dark, cloudy night with a glimmer of moonlight seeping through the clouds. There is a soft breeze and gentle waves. A ship sails by slowly by while a man in the Captains Cabin is sitting, writing in a journal. The mans voice is heard. The man appears to be in his late 40's with a small beard and rough face. Mans Voice: January 26, 1776. I have found the journal of the assassin Grand Master Ezio Auditore. It has been two years since I last made port in Tortuga. I think it hasn't changed much since I last saw it, bristling with pirates and scallywags, parties, fights, and drinking all night and day. I wonder what happened to alll my friends while i have been away? I will have to wait until I get there. At least I will be able to get some help from my friends if I do find them. I must admit that I have been having trouble deciphering his journal, probably to keep the Templars from finding the Apple, my only hope of defeating the Templars in the Caribbean. After they took over the EITC, Royal Navy, and England they have been virtually impossible to destroy. Some of my friends might be in America either fighting with or against the Rebels. The American colonies have rebelled have gained freedom from the Templars so I will have to ssisst them in there struggle. As the last lines are being said a crew member, obviussly the first mate, barges in. First Mate: CAPTAIN SHIPRAT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY TWO BRITISH WARSHIPS!!!! Captain Shiprat: - Jumps up and pulls out a sword - Fire on them and prepare to repel boarders! Captain Shiprat walks outside and the British warships pull up next to the ship, release one final volley, then board the ship. Captain Shiprat: ATTACK!!!!! The crews of all three ships attack and the British captains attack Captain Shiprat. British Captain 1: Die rebel dog! British Captain 2: Filthy rat! Captain Shiprat duels them simultaneously for a few minutes when he loses his sword. He then quickly climbs the scaffolding and when the captains try to chase him he jumps down and assassinates them with Dual Hidden blades. The crews of both British ships become demoralized after the deaths of their captains and surrender after a few minutes. Captain Shiprat: We got two new ships! that should help out the American navy, Shadow, Janessa, take a skeleton crew aboard both ships and sail them to the colonies to reinforce their navy or at least supply their army with cannons, ammo, and supplies. First Mate: Where to captain? Captain Shiprat: To Tortuga! ''Act 1 Scene 2'' The ship from scene 1 sails into port on Tortuga. It is midday and the port is busy, the city bustling with life and vigor. The ship docks and several Navy Guards walk by led by an EITC Officer who takes a quick glance at Shiprat but is then distracted by a chicken fluttering by. Captain Shiprat: That was a close one my fiends. As that is being said, Captain Shiprat and several crew members, obviously skilled assassins, get off the ship the "HMS Ezio Auditore" and walk into the market. The EITC Officer, now plainly seen as a Colonel, and his squad of Navy Guards spot the Assassins. EITC Colonel: HEY! YOU THERE! STOP! Shiprat: RUN! Captain Shiprat and his assassins run into an alley as soon as a volley is fired from the guards. Shiprat: Marco (The First Mate), Elizabeth (the Second Mate), James (The THird Mate) climb the sides of the buildings and flank them from above! We'll take them out ahead on the other side of the alley! The assassins flank the guards and all the guards are killed except one who retreats with the Colonel back to the EITC HQ. Shiprat: We'd better get out of here before more come. follow me, I know the perfect place to hide! Carlos: Where? Shiprat: The Faithful Bride! As this is being said there is a glimmer in Shiprats eye as he goes into a flashback. Act 1 Scene 3 The scene changes from the present to the past. It is the Faithful Bride, 1745. There are two people in the room, Jim Logan, a master assassin, and Captain Shiprat witha younger look. They are both talking about something obvioussly important. Jim: Where did you see him Jason? Jason:I saw him down by that new ship the "HMS King's Fury". Jim: Good, now we might be able to finish this here and now! Jason: I think so to, but, the Templars are meeting with several EITC and Navy Officers, by the looks of them high ranking. Jim: Then we best stop them before they recruit them into the Templar Order! Jim and Jason both run out of the door, after several minutes they reach the meeting where they over hear the Templars conversation with the EITC and Navy Officers and their guards. Spanish Templar: It is nice to have you with us! Now, we must depart, I feel something on the wind. EITC and Navy: May the Father of Understanding guide us! Jim: Darn! We're too late! Jason: We mustn't let the Officers get back to the rest of their forces! Jim: I agree. Jim and Jason both jump down into the Templars and both take out two Templars each, Jim then takes out several more guards while Jason fights with some EITC Templars. EITC Officer: You filthy rat! Jason dispatches the Officer to see Jim take out a few more Navy Officers when he is shot by a Guard, the EITC Colonel as a private, that quickly runs away. Jason: No! Jason quickly kills several more EITC before getting to Jim. while the rest get away. Jim: Tell my daughter I love her. Now go! Take care of those Templars! Jim then dies and Jason takes off after the Templars but is to late, they reach there HQ's, an officer yells at Jason. EITC Officer: You think you can take us!?! Me! LORD ANDREW MALLACE!!!!!! I WILL FIND YOU, THEN I WILL KEEL YOU AND FEED YOU YOUR ENTRAILS!!!!!!! Jason looks back and flips him off and yells...... Jason: YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE OR YOUR HQ IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR TEMPLAR LAP DOGS WITH YOU!!!!!! Lord Mallace looks shocked for a second then turns around, closes the door, and sobs quietly in the corner. Jason: That should teach you. The scene fades, it is returning to the present, Jason and his assassins are in a room in the Faithful Bride, waiting until the Navy and EITC have lowered their guard. Act 1 Scene 4 More coming soon........ Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays